


Inside

by Kraellyk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alien Sex, Aliens, Aliens Made Them Do It, Altered Mental States, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Cannibalism, Captivity, Character Death, Everybody Dies, F/M, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Force-Feeding, Gore, Horror, Kidnapping, M/M, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Parasites, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Sounding, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kraellyk/pseuds/Kraellyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Covered in slime, stuck God knows where, and something is telling him maybe it wouldn't be so bad to sink his teeth into human flesh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside

**Author's Note:**

> The tags that inspired this fic:
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

_they fought the supernatural_  
_this was different_

"Dean?"

It was dripping from above. Was all around and on him. Could taste it. Smell it. Was in his fucking ears.

"Dean?" He coughed, a thick wad of the stuff flying out of his mouth. "Sam?"

Someone moaned. Wasn't Sam. Wasn't Dean. Something moved, brushing over his right leg. He was scared, flinching back because he couldn't see, didn't know where they were, and something was interfering with his grace.

It slithered over his leg. Wet. Greasy. His skin tingling even after whatever it was slithered away.

"Clarence? That you?"

Cas started to crawl toward the voice. "Meg? Are you okay?"

She moaned again, then chuckled. "This is disgusting."

"Are you injured?" Cas asked. She was a demon. She could heal herself. But maybe. Maybe whatever was interfering with his grace was also interfering with her ability to heal. Maybe she was hurt.

"I'm fine," Meg said, and Cas could hear the affection in her voice. That softness she had whenever she looked at him. He liked it.

As he crawled through the slime that was about three inches deep, he didn't feel anything other than a hard flooring beneath. Nothing squirming around. Nothing sharp. Finally he felt skin. Her foot. He took hold of it.

"You found me," Meg said, and he could just hear the grin. The teasing. The dirtiness that always oozed from her lips, made him ache, made him hard.

Cas ran his hand over her leg, up and over her belly. "I don't know where we are," he said, wrapping his hand around her side and pulling her closer, realizing suddenly that they were both naked. Had been all along, but he was too scared to take notice of it.

"Are you okay?" she asked, hands cupping his face clumsily in the dark.

"I'm not injured, but my grace is... different," he said, pausing because it wasn't gone. It wasn't damaged. It was just muted. A layer of cotton between him and his grace.

"Yeah, same here. I'm weak as a human," she said, then sighed. "I guess we need to find the two big lugs that were with us when things went sideways."

"I don't know what happened," Cas said, something twisting in his stomach. Fear. It was fear.

_there were things **he** created that he didn't tell any of them about_  
_things they only whispered about_  
_things they were commanded to stay away from and not even talk about_

"The last thing I remember was a big flash of light," Meg said. "Saw the surprise on Dean's face just before I blacked out."

"Fuck." Yeah, that was Dean. Already sounded pissed and ready to kick ass. "Sammy? Cas?"

"I'm here, Dean," Cas said.

Meg snorted. "I'm here too, Dean. In case you were worried about me."

"Sam? Sammy?"

"Oh, my head," Sam said, sound muffled as if he was wiping something from his face.

Cas heard something crunch, then there was a green glow toward his right. Cas sat up, slipping and sliding against Meg. Sam held up the glow stick, and all of them peered around the mess.

"Where the fuck are we?" Dean asked as he tried to stand up and failed, flopping back down onto his naked ass.

"I'm not going to say it," Sam said, wiping the goo from his face.

"Don't say it," Dean said as he frowned, scooting closer to Meg and Cas. They were near a wall, and since it was the only wall they could see from where they were, Dean started to investigate.

"Don't say what?" Cas asked.

"They don't want to say alien abduction," Meg said, then nudged Cas. "They probably don't want to know if there's anal probing in their future."

"Shut up," Dean said, flinging some goo at them. One of the globs hit Meg in the face, but instead of getting pissed, she laughed.

"You'll be first in line for the probing," Meg said, then licked the goo from her lips.

Cas watched as her tongue caught all the goo. It was mesmerizing. Tip of her tongue sliding over her full lips. Cas shook his head when he realized it should've been disgusting. She was ingesting whatever was covering them.

Before he could analyze why he found it so attractive, the floor beneath them hummed and vibrated.

"Here we go," Meg said, and even though she sounded confident and a little threatening, she leaned in closer against Cas.

"Shit," Dean hissed as the room lit up, panels on the walls bright enough to make the room damn near as painful to their eyes as if they'd been dropped into the middle the desert at noon.

Cas blinked until his eyes adjusted, then flinched, his arm tightening around Meg as the thing in the middle of the room slithered about. They hadn't seen it, but Cas had felt one of its tentacles on his leg. He knew that now, looking at the thing. The tentacle touching his leg had been one of the smallest.

"What the fuck?!" Dean yelped as he tried to get away from it. He was closest to it, and his flailing limbs in the slime only moved him a few inches until he was flat on his back, spread eagle and his neck scrunched at an uncomfortable angle because his head was against the wall.

Sam moved slower, attempting to swim through it as he made his way toward the rest of the group.

The creature towered over them all. It had to be at least nine feet tall. It was covered in the same slime they all were, and Cas couldn't tell if the thing had eyes or a mouth until four of its claw-like limbs spread out and in the center something opened that could only be called a mouth. Rows of teeth and more slime.

_gabriel had told him once of a place where they weren't allowed to go_  
_"just lookin' out for ya kid"_  
_he'd listened because gabriel cared for him and had never lied to him_  
_"don't go there even if everybody else does i mean it kiddo"_

Sam cried out as a tentacle slithered out and wrapped around his ankle. Dean growled out a warning, but it was quickly muffled by a tentacle wrapping around his head. Cas didn't have time to argue as a third tentacle wrapped around his middle, another around Meg's arm.

The appendages were everywhere. At times it covered his mouth and nose, and his panicked struggling did nothing. Black spots swam in his vision before suddenly he could breathe again. Slime everywhere. Slithering tentacles and limbs holding him, spreading his arms and legs, in his hair, tickling the bottom of his left foot, pushing into his mouth.

Cas heard Meg scream, but he couldn't do anything about it. A tentacle was moving down his throat even as another pushed into his ass and another teased at the slit of his dick. All he could do was take advantage of every opportunity to breathe and hope that everyone else was doing the same. 

It felt as if he was floating on a cloud, and the more he relaxed, the more that fuzzy cotton between him and his grace felt good, felt right. He closed his eyes and stopped struggling.

Cock hard. Pain and pleasure. Sliding. Spreading.  
Nothing to worry about. Nothing to kill.  
Everything was good.

The appendage inside his mouth broke off, and Cas hummed happily as he chewed, warm liquid running down the back of his throat as he was lowered to the floor. He knew it was the creature's blood, but he didn't care. It tasted good. Felt good. He wanted more.

Dean, Sam, and Meg were already grabbing for him, and he pulled another piece of meat from the creature in the middle of the room, chewing and swallowing. The best thing he'd ever tasted.

Meg licked at his stomach, then sucked his cock as he flopped back, left hand finding Sam's mouth and pushing a piece of meat in. Sam groaned, suckling at his fingers and swallowing the piece of the creature Cas had fed him, blood running down his chin.

Dean sucked on Cas' toes and fingered Meg's clit while Sam bit Cas' finger off and sucked on the blood. Cas wanted more, and he turned Sam over, spreading his legs and slithering between them. Yes, there it was. Just like in his own ass, Sam was stuffed with more of that tasty meat.

"Cas! Yeah, fuck, Cas!" Sam cried out as Cas licked around his hole, then nibbled on the broken tentacle buried deep inside him.

Cas bit down, taking a piece of the meat before sucking more out. He spread his own legs as he felt Meg slithering between them, and he pulled the last of the tentacle out of Sam's hole as Meg started eating the tentacle in his own hole.

Dean bit down on the creature's body, ripping a chunk off and chewing loudly as he fucked into Meg's pussy, pushing all three of them closer together, and soon they were grabbing onto each other, licking and biting and sucking. Fingers and cocks and tongues in holes until Cas didn't know who was doing what and it didn't matter. It all felt good.

The liquid from inside the creature was dribbling out of its body and mixing with the goo all around them, turning everything orange. It became hard to distinguish the creature from the other humans in the room, and it wasn't until Cas saw red that he realized he'd bitten a chunk out of Sam's thigh.

Sam didn't care. He was too busy chewing on Meg's stomach as Dean fucked his ass and bit into his shoulder, blood running down Sam's chest and swirling around the orange.

_"i told you to stay away"_  
_"i just wanted to know because i want to learn"_  
_strong arms carried him away back to where all the other fledgling angels were studying_  
_"i'm sorry gabriel"_  
_"don't ever do that again you hear me?"_  
_"i won't"_  
_arms holding him tightly as if they were never going to let him go_  
_"just don't and if i ever catch you even thinking about it... just don't please"_  
_he'd never heard gabriel say please before_

His body was changing. He could feel it. His ribs were shifting, organs migrating and shriveling as his stomach grew. Dean had stopped breathing sometime after Sam had eaten his tongue, the blood filling his throat. 

Meg was still seizing after Sam had cracked her skull open and started to eat her brain. Once Dean had stilled, Cas ate his cock and balls, then started in on his toes. Fingers. Ears. Dean's eyeballs tasted the best. 

As Sam took his last breath, lungs filled with goo and blood, Cas patted his own stomach happily, the young creatures moving around inside slowly eating him from the inside out. They were strong and soon would be ready to break free. 

Meg's stomach had already burst open with tiny creatures who were finishing the rest of the meat from her bones. Sam's left arm and head were the only thing left of him besides his bones. Dean's stomach burst open just as Cas closed his eyes for the last time, the proud father of eleven offspring who would be ready to go out into the world. 

_"it's something i should know about"_  
_"cas i told you almost five centuries ago that you need to let it go"_  
_"i'm not a fledgling anymore i need to know"_  
_cas looked down at the creatures swimming through the gaseous cloud in space_  
_"they look harmless enough and why would_ **he** make them if they're so dangerous?"  
_"because **he** wanted to"_  
_"and our job is to make sure they don't ever invade an inhabited planet like where the earthlings are or-"_  
_"my job not yours because your job is to stay away from them"_  
_"but what if something happens to you?"_  
_"nothing's going to happen to me kiddo"_

The lighted walls fell, the orange and red-tinged slime oozing out onto the grass. It was bright outside. A beautiful day for a walk in the park.

The creatures, now assimilated to life on Earth thanks to their incubators, slithered out into the grass, breathing in the same oxygen that was slowly destroying the queen they'd come from. It was convenient that they'd happened upon a race that had perfected space travel. The queen had easily commandeered their ship and had eaten every single being she'd found. Preparing herself.

As the birds sang and the children watched the ducks swimming in the pond, the queen reduced until she was nothing but a puddle in the middle of the steel floor surrounded by the bones of two hunters, an angel, and a demon.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for July's [SPNColdestHits](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/). It's a monthly challenge in which participants earn points for every single one of their hits, kudos, and comments received, then at the end of the challenge whoever has the least amount of points is the winner. You can help me win by not leaving kudos or comments on my fic.
> 
> July's theme was tags. We were told to go to [AO3TagOfTheDay](http://ao3tagoftheday.tumblr.com) and pick out a post, then write a fic using the tags. I chose [This Post](http://ao3tagoftheday.tumblr.com/post/147472407642/the-ao3-tag-of-the-day-is-holy-shit).
> 
>   
> 


End file.
